It's a love story
by darjh619edge
Summary: Mara is not the same naive eighteen old girl that she use to be so when he left her for a pregnant Sam. So what happens when the Legend killer tries to sneak his way back into her heart will she give in? A one shot for Saphireflames2013 featuring the beautiful and bold Mara along side our favorite ladies man Randy.
1. Chapter 1

Okay this is one shot for a friend Saphireflames2013 this story is based on her plot just my writing. Also this story features her original character Mara. I don't own WWE wish I did hehe but I don't.

_"Mara it's time I have to go." _

_"Are you sure maybe your watch is broken." _

_"Mara seriously I have to go it's really late." _

_"No you don't have to go please stay with me I need you." _

_"This isn't a game Mara you don't need me not like she does you are so strong and beautiful." _

_Mara grabs his backpack as if this is really going to stop him but it's worth a try isn't it? He grabs the handle and tries to rip it from her hand but it does no good she isn't letting go that easily. She isn't stupid she knows exactly what this is about but she has the overwhelming desire to hear him say it. He tries again in vain to pull the backpack from her hands but she has a tight grip. _

_"This is all about Sam isn't it?" _

_"She needs me I never intended for any of this to happen." _

_"I will follow you." _

_"Don't I am serious don't follow me." _

_"Then take me with you." _

_"I can't I need to go and I need you to stay." _

_"Randy what am I suppose to think." _

_"I don't know honestly I don't even know what I am thinking all I know is that I have to go it's best for both of us." _

_He finally manages to pull the backpack free from her grip and he makes his way towards the living room door but she follows him she is damn determined to get the answer she knows that he is hiding from her. She beats him to the door and as he turns the knob and opens it she slams it shut on him. _

_"Is this about Sam?" _

_"I don't want to tell you Mara it will break your heart." _

_"Randy." _

_"Sam is pregnant." _

_Randy tries to open the door but Mara slams it again as her eyes begins to tear up._

_"Please Mara don't do this." _

_"What am I doing this is my house Randy my door." _

_"Please Mara I have to go." _

_"Why am I suppose to make this easy for you Randy." _

_"This isn't easy." _

_"I introduced you to her I am so stupid." _

_"You aren't stupid that isn't what happened." _

_"Then tell me why this happened." _

_"I can't." _

_With this he manages to open the door Mara knows she has lost she steps aside and let's him leave. The tears are stinging her eyes as she looks up and seems her grandmother coming down the staircase._

_"Is this what happens they find someone else then it becomes it isn't you it's me and they walk out of your life after they promise you everything." _

_"No." _

_Her grandmother pulls her into her arms and Mara finally begins to cry. _

Okay Saphire I tried to stay close to the scene without copying it word for word and putting my own little spin on it hopefully it lives up to your expectations I will post next chapter within the next few days.


	2. Chapter 2

The next chapter in our one shot again I don't own anything but the writing Mara is the imagination of Saphireflames2013 and I don't own the wwe. Thanks to all who read the first chapter better feed back then I thought it would be also I actually like doing one shots so if anybody reading wants a one shot just send me your idea and hopefully I can bring it to life thanks guys.

_Randy walks out of his house and makes his way towards his car he isn't surprised when he sees Mara standing by his car door. She is smiling as she watches him make his way towards her she can feel her heart sinking the man making his way towards her was her love and it hurt to know that he had slept with another women. It hurt knowing that he was leaving her behind to start a family with somebody who use to be her friend. She wouldn't cry in front of him again she was stronger than that she had already been through so much in her life and this was just another obstacle. He looks at her before sitting his suitcase on top of his car he doesn't say anything so she speaks first. _

_"Look no matter what happens now I don't want that to be how we say goodbye." _

_"Good bye." _

_"Bye." _

_With this Randy opens his car door and gets into the driver seat he starts the car Mara reaches up and grabs his suitcase off the top of his car she hands it to him through the window. He takes it from her staring into her beautiful brown eyes and he can feel his heart breaking. He loves the girls standing before him but he can't let his emotions show it will just make it harder on both of them. _

_"Here you would forget your head if it weren't attached." _

_"I won't forget anything." _

_With this Mara takes the engagement ring that adorned her left hand and places it gently in the palm of her hand then she leans in through the open window and gives him a gentle kiss on the lips. She backs away from the car as he starts it and pulls out of the driveway. She watches as he pulls out the car out of the driveway and down the road. She watches the only man she ever loved leave her life. _

_Randy looks back out of the review mirror as he turns around the corner toward the highway and he sees Mara standing there he can see her wipe a tear away and he loses control he begins to cry as he makes his way to the highway. _


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to Saphireflames2013 for Mara and the idea I own nothing except the writing. I also have another one shot coming out soon if anybody would like a one shot written with their favorite pairing or idea give me a shout thanks you guys rock.

Since Mara had signed with the WWE a month ago Randy had done everything in his power to get close to her but Mara was no longer a naïve teenager it had been nine years since he had said goodbye to her for Sam. She was stronger,more confident and she had every reason to be she was beautiful her skin was pale and her almond-shaped eyes were brown she had grown to be quite tall and all her training for the WWE had given her a nice physique all the superstars in the locker room wanted her. All the divas had hit it off her right away she was very kind and empathic they could talk to her.

Her first week Randy would wait for her after her matches so that he could walk her back to the diva's locker room and she would always tell him that it was necessary and that she didn't need his help he had seemed very hurt and deep down that made her quite happy for the all the hurt he had caused her when they were younger she didn't want to get close to him she was terrified if she let her walls down she would taste the sting of betrayal again. The second week she was there all the divas had gone out after work and that is when she had learned of his divorce from Sam and how he had been given the reputation of being a ladies man and this she found repulsive. The third week he would just stick notes every where asking her to talk to him then when she found them he would smile at her with his cunning grin. That grin use to send her heart racing and she still found it difficult to resist him but then she thinks back to that night and her eyes become cold.

This last week Randy had broken her down meeting her after every match talking to her about how wonderful she had down and then it would always end with out much he had missed her and how much of a fool he was to have left her. She wanted to believe him and give in but every time she tried she could still feel the sting and it ripped her apart. She had decided they could be friends so she would try to make light conversation but it always ended up with her staring at him her mind racing about all the moments they shared this was one of those particular nights they were walking back to his locker room so that he could get ready for his match he opens the door for her and she steps inside. He closes the door behind him and turns around before she can think he closes the space between them and kisses her passionately on the lips. She hungrily returns the kiss wrapping her arms around her neck she deepens the kiss and he lets out a little moan before lifting her up she wraps her legs around his waist as he pushes her back against the wall. He kisses her neck as she pulls his shirt up over his head. He kisses her again his tounge invading her mouth gently caressing her tounge. She moans lightly this time then she pulls away from him and coming to her senses she says the first thing to come to her mind.

"We should get some food."

"Okay I am starving."

She gives him one last gentle kiss before he sits her back down on the ground.


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you to those who have favorited this story and have read it your awesome if you want a one shot message me I own nothing except the writing Mara and plot belong to Saphireflames2013 also I think I have a few story ideas brewing so look for those.

After their fiery kiss in his locker room Mara had tried her hardest to hide her feelings from Randy the way she did this was trying to stay away from him. She knew that if she hung around him eventually she would have to confront her feelings and she didn't want that she wanted to be over him and not want him as badly as she did. She hated her heart for betraying her making her feel this way it wasn't fair he had hurt her and with a foul swoop he had managed to sneak right back in. Tonight most of the WWE roster had gone to a club after taping Smackdown they were all drinking and having a good time she was hanging out with the Bellas and AJ they were seated a table talking when she looked out on the dance floor and saw him with Layla in his arms they were talking and she was laughing. This made Mara seeth with anger how could he do that had he been leading her on instead of waiting for answers she had thanked the girls for the drink and left the club walking back to the hotel.

She was lying on her bed trying to read a book to distract herself when there as a knock on her door she gets up and makes her way to the door she stands on her tiptoes and looks through the peephole it is Randy standing there and at first she decides that she isn't going to answer it that he can go back to Layla.

"Mara I know that you are in there."

He knocks again a little louder this time but she still doesn't want to answer.

"Don't make me go tell them at the front desk that I forgot my key."

She opens the door but she doesn't wait for him instead she makes her way over to a couch in the corner of the room and sits down with her hands over her chest. He doesn't say anything he just comes and sits down beside her he turns so that he is facing her.

"Why did you storm out."

"Seeing the dance you were doing with her made me think..."

"About the first time we dance together."

" I wanted to be the one dancing with you out there."

With this Randy doesn't say anything else he gets up and extends his hand out to her she looks into his eyes then takes it he pulls her off the couch and places one hand in hers the other hand he places on her hip he begins to lead her around the room. She smiles as she dances there with him and she decides that she loves him he twirls her around and as she returns to where he is he pulls her close to him and kisses her gently. She gives into her urges and kisses him passionately he deepens the kiss as he pushes her against the wall. She lets out a moan as she wraps her arms around his neck he lifts her up and she wraps her arms around his waist. Her tounge finds its way into his mouth and she is wrestling with his when he lies her down gently on the bed. He begins to undress her before undressing himself then he slowly kisses her necks making his way down her body. She smiles before rolling him over and climbing on top of him she kisses his chest and works her way down his body before he moans unable to control himself anymore he rolls her so that she is back underneath him and he begins to make love to her.


	5. Chapter 5

I own nothing Mara and plot belong to Saphireflames2013 so thank you reading reviewing or just reading either way you guys are awesome.

It had been three weeks since the first night they spent together now their routine was go to the show then go back to the locker room,shower then back to the hotel as quickly as possible. Mara had fallen for his spell even if she didn't want to admit it last night their love had been fierce there was not gentle play before hand or teasing between them they had been filled with lust.

Randy opens his eyes and looks at the empty spot in the bed he is disappointed that Mara isn't there like she usually was every other morning. Then he turns around and sees her standing against the wall wearing his shirt a smile upon her face.

"I thought maybe you had left."

Her smile widens as she makes her way towards the bed she takes one leap and she lands next to him. She pretends to look at a watch on her arm then she turns her face towards him.

" Well we don't have to be at the arena for well at least twenty minutes ago."

She leans in and kisses him softy on the lips and he is more than happy to return the kiss she places a hand gently on the back of his neck she ends the kiss first and pulls away looking at him he is smiling at her.

"What is that face?"

"What face?"

"That face."

"Nothing I am just happy."

Mara leans in and kisses him a little deeper this time she pushes him on his back and straddles his hips he places his hands on her hips as she moves her kisses down his neck and onto his chest.

"Will you calm down we don't even know anything for sure yet."

"Yes we do we know all that we need too they are back together."

"How do you know."

"I know Mara she is my best friend and she only started acting like this after they slept together she told me everything about their history I can't believe she let him affect her like this. Think about it she is showing up late for work she doesn't go out anymore unless Randy tags along. If he says something she backs him up no matter what she does whatever he wants."

"What are you going to do."

"I am going to confront her."

"I don't think that is a good idea this isn't just gossip you can't go wrecking lives if it isn't true."

"Look maybe we can talk to John he is Randy's best friend maybe he can help us figure this out."

"I don't think there is anything to figure out I think she is in love."

"Love I call it control."

"Then talk to her haven't you ever been in love."

"Yes and it never affected me like that."

"Maybe she doesn't see how she has changed."

"Maybe.


	6. Chapter 6

Mara smiles at Randy as he holds her hand in his she is wearing a beautiful white gown and her hair is up he can't get over how beautiful she looks in this moment and he is wearing just a simple black suit but she thinks he has never looked sexier after all the trials they had been through this is their moment honestly neither one of them ever thought they would be standing here.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony. Today Mara and Randy will proclaim their love to the world with these words Randy."

He gently gives her hand a squeeze as he stares into her beautiful brown eyes.

"Mara after I left you I believed I had everything in life that I needed because I couldn't compare it to you then you came back into my life and in that moment I realized how hollow my life had been and how much I needed you by my side. I also understood that no matter how hard I tried I would never be happy with my old life because you weren't there with me. I love you and I always have even when we were younger nobody tested me like you but also nobody loved me like you I love you more now then I ever could back then and I can't imagine life without you."

"Mara."

"Randy after you left I was so hurt and angry I tried not to love you so I put up a fence and only let the world revolve around me so I couldn't get hurt again but then you came back into my life. You taught me that I had to let the walls down and trust even if it hurts I realized I love you more than words can describe I always have since I can't find the words to tell you how deep my love runs I can tell you why I love you so much."

"Randy and Mara you came here today to exchange these vows Randy do you take Mara to be your lawfully wedded wife to have and hold from this day forth for richer and poorer for better or worse through sickness and health til death do you part?"

"I do."

"Mara do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband to have and hold from this day forward for richer or poorer for better or worse through sickness and health til death do you part."

"I do."

"The rings please."

Randy takes her ring from his best man and gently slides it onto her finger and then she takes the ring from her maid of honor and slides it onto Randy's ring finger she looks back into his eyes and he smiles at her he can see the tears in the corner of her eyes and he wants to remember this day for the rest of his life.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife you may kiss the bride."

Randy leans in slowly and captures her lips in a deep kiss she wraps her arms around his neck.


End file.
